


Comfort Doesn't Only Come With Ghosts

by combeferre_writer01



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Clear description of a peircing done with a needle, I know that creeps some people out so I wanted to be safe, M/M, There's not really violence, buzzfeed unclean, lots of fluff, lots of supportive Shane, otp: we took an oath, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferre_writer01/pseuds/combeferre_writer01
Summary: Ryan keeps getting migraines so Shane does some research and finds out about the Daith piercing. Ryan gets it done, and cuddling comfort ensues.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Comfort Doesn't Only Come With Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I got this piercing done early in the week and I'm very much a baby about it. I wrote this make me feel better about being a babby.

Ryan was no stranger to migraines and headaches. In fact, he’d come to expect them. He would miss work sometimes because the pain became too much. So Shane started looking for cures online.

There were the usual lavender oil, heat and cold packs, and this, that, and the other thing. God knows they tried those without any real luck. Finally, Shane found a cure he hadn’t seen before, but he knew Ryan wasn’t going to like it.

* * *

Shane put his feet up on the coffee table and Ryan laid his head in the half-giant’s lap.

“Hey, Ry?”

“Mhm?”

“Those uh...acupressure bracelet things for motion sickness...those help you on planes, right?” Shane started playing with Ryan’s hair gently. 

“Yeah. They work great. Why?”

“Well, I found something linked to those that could help your headaches, but it’s a bit more extreme…”

“Okay…?”

“There’s an acupuncture point in your ear, right there,” Shane poked the spot in Ryan’s ear. “It’s called Daith. A lot of people have found that getting it pierced stop the headaches completely or at least how often they happen and how painful they are.”

Ryan opened his eyes. “But that’d be an actual piercing. Not the little pistol thing they use at Walmart.”

“Right.”

“I don’t know if I could do that.” 

“And you don’t have to. It’s just an option I thought I’d put on the table.”

Ryan closed his eyes again and focussed on the feeling of Shane’s finger playing in his hair.

* * *

Ryan sat on the kitchen floor, his head on his knees, and a garbage can between his knees. It had been a while since he had had a migraine so bad he threw up. He wasn’t missing them. 

Shane sat behind him, rubbing his boyfriend’s to bring some form of comfort. 

“Shane?”

“Yeah, Little Guy?”

“If I got that piercing…you’d come with me, right?”

“You didn’t even need to ask.”

“I think I’m gonna do it.”

“I’ll look around, ask some friends who the best person is.” Shane nodded. “Remember, I’ll be there with you.

Ryan nodded the immediate wake of nausea made him regret it. Shane rested his head on Ryan’s back, not stopping the soothing circular motion of his hand.

* * *

A week later, Ryan and Shane sat in the lobby of a tattoo and piercing parlour. Both men felt out of place but Shane didn’t show it as much as Ryan did.

A large man covered in tattoos with a number of piercings can into the lobby. When he smiled, a piercing in his tongue the size of a marble could be seen.

“Hey! It’s the Ghoul Boys!” The man laughed. “My daughter loved your show. Now, what can I do for you?” 

“I’ve been told you the Daith piercing?” Shane spoke.

“That I do. 40 bucks, even; takes about ten minutes cleaning and all; take six to eight weeks to heal.”

“What are the success stories you’ve heard?” Shane asked.

“I did the piercing for a young nurse upstate and she called me saying she hasn’t had a migraine for three years.”

“What do you think, Little Guy?” Shane looked to Ryan, his eyes gentle and warm.

“Alright. I’ll do it.” Ryan nodded slowly.

The owner of the shop got all the paper ready and lead the two men upstairs to where he did the piercings and tattoos.

“What side do you get the most headaches on?”

“The left,” Ryan finally opened his mouth.

“So, how exactly this work?” Shane asked as Ryan shakily sat in what sort of looked like a confused, if not converted, dentist chair.

“Well, I’m gonna clean the ear around and on where the ring is gonna go, insert the needle and the ring, and get the needle outta there,” the man explained as he set up everything he needed. 

Ryan’s face lost all colour. 

“Ry, you good?” Shane checked.

Ryan simply nodded and held his hand out for Shane to hold. Shane held the smaller hand and Ryan’s empty hand balled up the hem of his shirt into a tight.

“How did you two end up doing Unsolved together?” the man asked, opening a plastic bag Ryan couldn’t see from where he was sitting. 

“I uh...I-I started the show on a whim with another guy but as the show’s following grew, so did the wanted content. He couldn’t out in so much time, so I asked Shane if he wanted to join in.” Ryan tried to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke. 

“I accepted it as a joke and here we are years later,” Shane finished. “You’re gonna ruin your shirt. Gimme your other hand, Baby.” Shane clasped Ryan’s other hand in his.

“You two being together isn’t clickbait?” The man looked almost shocked. 

“No,” Ryan answered simply. “We got together a couple of months after Shane joined the show.”

“That’s cute.”

Ryan jumped when something weird, cold, and wet touched the rim  of his ear.

“Just a wet cotton swab, Little Guy. He’s cleaning the area.” Shane’s smile was small enough and Ryan was enough on edge that he didn’t pick up on it. “You’ll be okay.” Shane started gently rubbing his thumb across Ryan’s wrist in an attempt to calm the short man. 

“Holy fuck am I a baby.” Ryan’s chuckle was nervous and forced.

“You be a baby and I’ll worry about everything. M’kay?” 

Shane smiled again. This guy was pretty cool.

“Alright, this is gonna be the most painful part.”

Ryan tightened his hold on Shane’s hands, his whole body seeming to clench in fear. 

“Deep breath in,” the man instructed. Ryan did so and squealed as the needle pierced him. “And out.”

Once Ryan released the breath, his breathing pick up speed and Shane cleaned closer.

“Breathe, Ry. You’re okay. Wiggle your toes. In...out...in...out…” Shane continued to coach Ryan’s breathing, giving words of encouragement. 

"Now the ring," the man warned.

"This ain't gonna hurt as much but it's still uncomfortable."

Ryan squeaked as again as the small, cold, metal ring entred the new hole in his ear. 

"All done."

Ryan loosened his grip on Shane's hands but didn't let go. He stayed  seated for a few minutes, letting himself fully calm down.

"You okay, Little Guy?"

Ryan shakily nodded.

"You okay to get up? When we get home, I can make popcorn and we  can find something to watch on Netflix." Shane adjusted the way he was sitting, unfolding his legs.

"Yeah. I think I'm good." Ryan pushed himself out of the chair and  followed the two other men down the stairs.

The man tapped his tablet a couple of times and turned it towards Shane and Ryan so one of them could swipe a card. "$40 even."

Ryan moved to get his wallet but Shane beat him to his own and  paid.

"Here's a sheet for the aftercare. I'm gonna give it to you because  he still looks pretty fucking out of it. Clean it once in the morning and once in the evening; make sure to twist it. If you have any questions, call me. Don't ask your friends 'cause they don't fucking know either. The only stupid question is the question you don't ask."

* * *

“It’s a good thing you sleep on your right side, huh?” Shane asked, holding Ryan in his arms as they cuddled. The smaller of the two men was happily curled into a tiny ball between Shane’s legs.

“My ear feels weird.”

“Does it hurt?” Shane tilted his head so he could Ryan’s face.

“Not really. It just feels weird. Like...it’s cold and sort of feels like it’s bleeding, but I can’t tell and I don’t wanna touch it.” Ryan paused, nuzzling his nose against Shane’s collar bone. “It feels like how metal tastes.” 

Shane stretched a little more to get a look at Ryan’s ear. “It’s not bleeding. It does make you a little hotter, though, if that helps.” 

Ryan laughed. “You know I’m gonna make you dry this thing with a cotton swab after I shower, right?”

“I was going to offer anyway. You have a tiny pain tolerance.”


End file.
